fusion_of_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shepard
*Disclaimer* All Name, and photo credit go to the artist Background info is wrote by The User's of Five Nights at Freddy's wikia and E.Liguori Voices are by David Near Freddy Fazbear's Shepard was the newest animatronic to Freddy Fazbear's and caused the bite of 87, Whilst most suspected Foxy caused the bite, Foxy was the one that tried to stop Shepard, Once the too animatronic's started to fight Shepard ripped part of Foxy skin off showing his exoskeleton, Due to this both animatronic's where shut down but still roam at night. The Bite of 87 in 1987 Shepard attacked a child and bite out there frontal lobe of the brain, It's unknown whether the child lived or not, Since not everyone saw Some suspected it was Mangle, Or Foxy. After this the animatronic's where not allowed to roam free in the day, so they had no choice but to roam free at night to "prevent their servos from locking up," Missing Kid's numerous newspaper clippings can occasionally be seen replacing the Rules for Safety sign, normally appearing in the East Hall Corner. These clippings explain that during late June of an unspecified year, a total of five children had gradually gone missing at the pizzeria. Police suspect that a man had dressed up in a costume resembling one of the animatronics, possibly Golden Freddy's or Springtrap's, as implied on Night 6's phone call in the second game, and lured the children to a back room, where he murdered them. Soon after the incident, the company's animatronics had begun to leak blood and mucus around the facial areas and had released a foul odor likened by a parent as "reanimated carcasses". This has led to the popular belief that the murdered children were stuffed into the animatronic suits. This incident, along with other incidents and health violations, ultimately led to the closing of the pizzeria, and it was set to shut down by year's end. The Children "numerous newspaper clippings can occasionally be seen replacing the Rules for Safety sign, normally appearing in the East Hall Corner. These clippings explain that during late June of an unspecified year, a total of five children had gradually gone missing at the pizzeria." ::"Police suspect that a man had dressed up in a costume resembling one of the animatronics, possibly Golden Freddy's or Springtrap's, as implied on Night 6's phone call in the second game, and lured the children to a back room, where he murdered them." "Soon after the incident, the company's animatronics had begun to leak blood and mucus around the facial areas and had released a foul odor likened by a parent as "reanimated carcasses". This has led to the popular belief that the murdered children were stuffed into the animatronic suits. This incident, along with other incidents and health violations, ultimately led to the closing of the pizzeria, and it was set to shut down by year's end." " hinting of paranormal activity within the pizzeria gave rise to speculation that the ghosts of the five children (and the other victims) might have possessed the animatronics, which caused their macabre and violent behavior." "Another theory speculates that the missing children were stuffed into the four animatronics. This would explain the animatronics' foul odor, the leaking blood and mucus, and the parents' comparisons to reanimated corpses. No one knows what happened to the fifth child though it is believed that the fifth child may have been stuffed into Golden Freddy. This could explain why Golden Freddy has a little girl's laugh. However, it is possible that all of the children were killed and disposed of in a more traditional way, though. Behavior Just like Foxy Shepard will hide, He spends most of his night in the party room, but if you don't get on him He'll get closer and possibly run to the office, Shepard get's more and more active as the week goes on, His attack's seem quite since you can never really tell where he's at if you don't balance between checking the party room too much, and too little. Whilst Shepard may be violent and evil, him and the other animatronic's try to protect the children from Springtrap and Mangle, Trivia * Shepard is possessed by a 10 year old boy named Alex, * Alex was killed by The Purple Man * Shepard knew that Mangle and Springtrap wanted to kill more children at Freddy Fazbear's Fright, So he took action and destroyed Mangle * Shepard cannot die * He has sharp wolf like teeth * Abnormal strength due to being an Animatronic * Shepard tried to save the children from the Purple Man * Shepard act's as a guardian for the children from the purple man's ghost/Springtrap * The Purple man has tried to control Shepard Ability's * Abnormal Strength * Immortal * Claws * Fang's * Can Cause Heart attack's by scream * Strong teeth * Jump Scare's Audio Shepard's Scream when attacking WARNING LOUD Shepard's Singing through the halls Shepard Running down the hall Shepard's Laugh Shepard Talking Shepard Talking cont. Shepard's Nightmare voice Category:Freddy Fazbears Category:Mixed with animal Category:Animatronic Category:Evil Category:Evilish Category:Male Characters Category:Male characters